What Happens In Barcelona
by Witchy-Vampiress
Summary: The Doctor and Rose meet a Time Lady when the Doctor says they're extinct. Okay, my Summaries suck... Just read and Review, please!


What Happens In Barcelona…

What Happens In Barcelona…

By: Lyndy Katsin

"Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You know, they have dogs there with no noses!" Doctor 9

" These are great chips!" said Rose with her mouth full, "the best I've

ever had!" The Doctor smiled "You and chips. I'll never understand it."

Rose swallowed and grinned, "Frankly, Doctor, I'm glad to be in one place not facing mortal doom, impending danger, or world threatening peril." The

Doctor thought for a moment, pondering the statement. "You've got a point,

Rose." Rose smiled wryly " I was joking, Doctor." She said, " You won't get rid of me now, Doctor, you're stuck with me."

The Doctor seemed to be thinking rather hard. Rose noticed his eyes lingering on a girl across the room. The girl was wearing a lavender blouse and a mauve pleated skirt with long curly locks of chestnut brown hair with streaks of silver flowing down her shoulders and large puppy-dog indigo eyes. _He's staring at a __**girl**_, Rose thought to herself, _not like I should have expected anything else. He is a bloke, after all_.

Rose glanced to her and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?" she asked, " Are you alright?" His eyes still lingered on the girl. "Fine." He said oddly, "I'm fine, she just… can't be a…" The girl turned in their direction and the Doctor turned to Rose and his eyes looked diminutively tired. "Doctor, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. The Doctor glanced back to the silver and brown-haired girl. "Nothing." He said unconvincingly, "Nothing to worry about." He flashed Rose a smile. "Aren't your chips getting cold?" It eased the moment and Rose smiled, too. No one could resist the power of that daft grin.

Rose picked up a chip, but an unusual thing happened. The same girl the Doctor had been staring at tripped next to their table and the Doctor caught her before she fell. "Why, thank you, sir." She said breathlessly. The girl appeared to be about twenty-five and her eyes were now a violent shade of violet. The girl began to stand. "Hello, I'm Amelinda Eventine Mallenra Allanon Erectria Shannara Katsin of the former planet Gallifrey. Who are you?" The Doctor looked at her strangely again. "Your… You are a Time Lord?" the Doctor said, more as a statement than a question. She smiled a bit of a nervous smile "Yes, I'm the last remaining Time Lord to survive the last great Time War." He stared into her now pink eyes. "No, your not." He said. She stared into his blue-grey eyes. "What are you talking about?" she whispered softly. And time it's self seeming to slow, the Doctor took her hands and set them beneath his collarbone. Through his jumper, she felt two beats under her hands. Her eyes turned crystal blue "You're a…?" she began and he nodded before she finished.

" Hem!" Rose coughed to remind them where they were. The Doctor recomposed himself "I'm the Doctor and this is…" Rose stepped in front of the Doctor "Rose Lucinda Elisabeth Tyler of Earth." The two girls shook hands and stared at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. This meeting made Rose nervous and suspicious. It was like when the Slitheen landed on Earth. It was just too… perfect. The Doctor didn't seem to see it or if he did he wasn't bothered, so the thought moved back a little in her mind, but it was still there.

The girl smiled " As I said, I'm Amelinda Eventine Mallenra Allanon Erectria Shannara Katsin," she turned and smiled sheepishly at the Doctor, "But, you can call me Lyndy." He smiled "Would you care to sit down?" he asked offering her a chair. She sat down and he pushed her chair in. "How did you survive the Time War?" he asked Lyndy as he sat down. "When I was Four hundred and Eighty (19) my mum sent me here because she was sure the Time Lords were going to be defeated and wiped out." Lyndy smiled a sad smile. "Of course, she didn't tell me that, she told me I needed a holiday and so she sent me here with platinum credit and a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor's eyes lit up. "You have a sonic screwdriver!?" he asked excitedly. Lyndy looked down and dug in the pocket of her skirt. She pulled out a silver tube and held it up. The Doctor smiled and pulled out his. She smiled, "I thought it was so ruddy daft when my Mum told me to keep it with me, but it really comes in handy doesn't it?" She said looking down fondly at the sonic screwdriver.

Her eyes a dark brown, Lyndy looked up into the Doctor's eyes again. "I still believe the man whom made the decision to destroy all Daleks is a hero. Not a Time Lord who committed Treason." Lyndy's voice began to waver and her eyes began to get glassy, but her eyes didn't move from the Doctor's. "He had to make a decision, and I believe he made the right one. He's a hero to the Universe." At that point, she broke. She began to cry. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face and he smiled and whispered, "Have you ever seen a TARDIS?" She shook her head. The Doctor grinned wider "Come on." He held out a hand for her to take and she took it.

A pang of Jealousy hit Rose. _Wait, Jealousy? Why am I Jealous?_ Rose thought. A voice in the back of her head, oddly sounding a lot like her mother, said, _you know why, Rose, Sweetheart. _She pushed the voice back. Yes, oh yes, she was jealous. They were holding hands. He never held anyone else's hand except hers. They had only just met, and he was already holding her hand and showing her the TARDIS. A cramp arose in the pit of her stomach. Why was she acting like this? The little voice that sounded like her mother returned to say, _Your acting like this because you…_. Rose stopped it there, _No! No, I don't. And even if I did… he'd never feel the same._ Rose plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Let's go to the TARDIS!"

_Why am I acting like this?_ He thought. _This girl's entire family is dead because of me. What had she said; she left Gallifrey when she was Four hundred and Eighty. So young. Too young to have her planet destroyed. No family, no one there to help her through the universe._ She would have to be Seven hundred and fifty (25), now. Two hundred and seventy years since it happened. _Has it been that long? It feels like yesterday._

At that moment, he felt something odd and unusual in the back of his head. He felt Lyndy. He felt a Gallifreyan connection. She was letting him to her mind and her into his. Neither dared search or violate each other's mind but only knowing that another Gallifreyan was in their minds was comforting enough. The feeling was stimulating to him. The feeling that he wasn't alone. The feeling he had had for too long. She was like him in all respects. She could feel the rotation of the planet. She could feel all the heart beats of the creatures on the planet. She could control Time and Space. All was like him, except her eyes. Her eyes changed colours with her feelings. Her eyes were mesmerizing and beautiful. He wasn't alone anymore. Well, he had never really been alone. He had Rose.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Lyndy asked interrupting his thoughts. She was pointing to a blue police box. "Yeah." he said "That's her." Lyndy frowned "That's it?" she questioned, "That's all?! That's the Time And Relative Dimension In Space?!" The Doctor grinned " Don't judge her before you've seen the inside." He said.

He turned around to look around at Rose. She looked rather troubled but, when she saw the Doctor looking at her, she smiled. He looked at her like asking, "Are you alright?" She smiled a bit brighter. "I'm fine." Something in her eyes told him different and she suspected this. "It's alright. Take 'Lyndy'" she said with particular emphasis "for a trip around the TARDIS and I'll go make a cuppa Tea." She said, "You want some?" The Doctor grinned "Yeah, with two…" Rose rolled her eyes "Sugars, I know, Doctor" she said, " Not like knowing how you like your tea is not already making the TARDIS semi-domestic." She smiled and he smiled back.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the Doctor's hand and laced their fingers. "Doctor, could we go in?" Lyndy said "I've only read about TARDIS', I've never actually seen one." She turned him around. "Sure." He went to unlock the door and Rose glared at Lyndy's back. There was just something she didn't like about her. She walked into the TARDIS and looked awestruck. "Fascinating." She whispered. Lyndy ran to the TARDIS screen and started pressing buttons. "Amazing." She looked at the Doctor puzzled. "But, why is it a blue police box?" she said, "Shouldn't it have a chameleon circuit…" the Doctor smiled, "that would change it's appearance in various times and planets… if it wasn't broken." He said.

_Why do they all notice that first? _He thought "Aren't you the least bit surprised that the inside is bigger than the outside?" he asked curiously. She looked at him oddly, "Of course not, TARDIS's have a tendency to be that way, according to what I've read." She said and he grinned widely "It's…" she began with the Doctor chiming in, "Dimentionally Transcendental." They said both grinning. _Finally!_ He thought. "Astonishing!" her attention was back to the screen. She smiled "This is Amazing, Doctor!" she said, "and it's a relief to know that I'm not the only one who knows all of this." He stared at her. She was beautiful. She stepped closer to him, still smiling. She smelled like lavender and lilacs. He loved lavender and lilacs. Her eyes glowed dark green as she stared at him. She was standing so close, that he could feel her hearts beating. She reached to him and pulled him close to her. Then, before he knew it, she pressed her lips to his. There was a faint alert in the back of his mind. He ignored it. It was probably the TARDIS malfunctioning. Nothing was wrong. Absolutely Nothing.

_Oh, Rose…_, he stopped a moment. This wasn't Rose. This was Lyndy. He loved her. Yes, he loved her. Lyndy Katsin.

"Fascinating!" Rose mimicked "Amazing, Doctor." Rose didn't like her. At All. She put the kettle on. "I never acted like that." She said to herself. Then a thought dawned on her. The Doctor did the same thing when they met. They talked, he saved her life on several occasions, and then he asked if she wanted to come with him. The exact same thing he did with Lyndy. Except he hadn't saved her life. Yet. She was sure she wouldn't like it if it wasn't just her and the Doctor.

_Rose, stop it!_ She thought, _you're acting childishly._ The kettle began to whistle. She took it off and poured two cups. Then, she realized that she hadn't asked _Lyndy _if she wanted a cup. She walked from the kitchen and to the door to the control room being careful not get lost in the maze of the TARDIS hallways. She opened it silently and before a word exited her mouth, she saw it. They were snogging!

She spun around and ran straight to her room, unnoticed. She ran into her room and headed straight for the bed. She lay there, on the verge of tears. Rose now didn't just not like her. She hated her. She despised Lyndy with every fibre of her being. She loathed her.

Rose felt a sneaking pity in her head and cooling and calming thoughts. _Thanks, TARDIS_, she thought, _at least someone knows I exist._ Suddenly, with a flash of light, TARDIS had only two people co-habituating with her. She sensed the Doctor and the new comer, but she couldn't find Rose. _Doctor_! The TARDIS thought.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Lyndy said sheepishly, "I shouldn't have done that." The Doctor stared in to Lyndy's eyes, now bright pink. "Why do your eyes change like that?" he asked, ignoring her apology. She looked at the Doctor. " 24th century, Earth." She said smiling "I thought it was an interesting concept and with platinum credit, nothing is too expensive." He smiled simply because she did.

The musical sound of her voice was beautiful. He found he could just sit there and listen to her talk. Didn't matter what she was talking about, just so he could listen to her.

"Doctor, where's that girl you travel with?" Lyndy asked curiously. "What girl?" the Doctor asked distractedly. "That girl, er, Rose, was that her name?" Lyndy asked. The Doctor thought "Rose! She went to go make Tea about an hour ago… she should have been done by now." He stood up and went to the control room console. "TARDIS, where's Rose?" he said. In the Doctor's mind, the TARDIS showed images of about an hour ago. Rose walking out to the control room, then running to her room, looking like she was about to cry and then, with a flash of light, Rose disappearing. "No!" he said angrily," why didn't you tell me earlier!"

The TARDIS showed the Doctor the alert she gave about an hour ago when it happened and reminded him that he ignored it. "Alright," he said, "so it's my fault, again." The TARDIS sent him comforting feelings as if to say, "It will be alright." He smiled sadly "Thanks, old girl." And he patted the controls.

Lyndy looked to the control and to the Doctor, confused. "What's the matter, Doctor? What's going on?" she asked. The Doctor ignored her question. "Can you track her? Do you know where she went?" he asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS set coordinates on her screen. The Doctor stared at them "Good girl." He said affectionately while studying the screen "She's still on the planet." He bothered a few controls and said, "Here we go, again."

Rose awoke in the dark. _OW,_ her head ached. She searched for her voice. "Doctor?" said a rusty sound that resembled her voice "Doctor? Are you there?" She sat up. "Where am I?" she asked to the darkness.

"Hello, Miss Tyler." Said a smooth male voice. Lights came up in the small room. The speaker was standing in an observation box above her and staring through at least six inches of plastic glass. She looked up at him. He seemed to be human. He had long black hair, very cold eyes and was wearing what seemed to be a 19th century suit. He seemed to be about twenty-five.

"Who are you?" she began "Where am I? Where's the Doctor?" The man smiled "Slow down, child." He said, "I am Dorian Coreander. You are in a top secret scientific base, and your dear Doctor should be here anytime now." Rose went to stand up but she realized she was chained to the floor. "How do you know who I am?" she asked struggling with the chains "and why am I chained to the floor?" Dorian smiled "I know many things, Miss Tyler, not as much as your friend the Doctor, but I know quite a bit." He said "and as for the chains, I sincerely apologize, but I cannot tell you. I must leave that to the scientists."

She saw the man turn and say something to someone behind him. She screamed. One hundred volts of electricity pulsed through her. The pain was agonizing. They stopped. She fell, face first, to the ground and began to sob. Dorian had a serious note of sorrow in his voice. "I'm sorry, my dear, that it must be this way." He said solemnly "we have nothing against you, it is the Doctor."

They electrocuted her again until she was begging. "What do you want? What can I do?" she said through tears "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt the Doctor." Dorian looked at her again, solemnly. "I'm sorry." He turned again and said "Again." She screamed again "DOCTOR!!"

"Who would need a scientific base on Barcelona?" said the Doctor, "It's a shopping planet." He was asking no one in particular "If they have those kinds of gases coming from it, it's got to be a science lab." He'd landed near the place Rose was supposed to be. _Rose…Rose…Rose…,_ the Doctor thought. To him it felt like he was losing Rose. That, in his mind, she was slowly slipping away like sand through someone's fingers. She was disappearing and all he could think of was Lyndy. He concentrated on Rose and wouldn't let his mind slip, would never forget her. He didn't tell Lyndy this. He assumed it would only distress her.

"Perhaps Daleks?" Lyndy suggested, "Could it be Davros?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, Davros is dead. And he's dead. As in Dead dead. No chance of coming back." Lyndy opened her mouth to say something "And it can't be anyone else creating new Daleks, all information on Daleks were erased from history." He turned to her. "You and I think too closely." He said smiling.

Lyndy arose from the white chair in the control room. She took his hand in hers and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of dark green. He loved dark green. Her eyes stood out in his mind. They were so beautiful. He brushed her hair from her face. Her glistening hair was soft and shimmering like a lake on a sunny day. The scent of lavender and lilacs wafted to him. The scent the air had on Gallifrey. She seemed to be the embodiment of what his home planet was. He closed his eyes and remembered the planet when he was a child. He felt a cool hand to his face. It reminded him of his mother. She was so beautiful. Long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Beautiful, deep brown eyes. Wait, No. That wasn't his mother… His mother had long brown hair and crystal blue-green eyes. Who was blonde with brown eyes? Who? He strained to remember. She was someone he cared for unlimitedly. She was someone who mattered to him more than anything. He saw the face of the girl in his mind's eye deteriorate and turn into a girl with long brown and silver hair and dark green eyes.

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What was I talking about?" he asked Lyndy. She smiled "You were wondering who would need a scientific base on Barcelona." She said "And, unless I'm incorrect, and being a Time Lord, I doubt it," he smiled at her with his mad grin, " You were about to suggest that we storm the castle, so to speak." He looked at her. She was the only woman in the universe for him. That he knew of.

"Ah." He said, "Sorry, I forgot. I got lost in thought, I suppose." She smiled at him, " That's alright. Shall we go into the depths of danger?" she asked walking to the TARDIS door and holding out an arm for him to take. He smiled wide and took her arm. "Fantastic!" he said. She smiled brightly at him. They strode out of the TARDIS smiling. They set foot outside the TARDIS and there were guards already there. The Doctor felt something going wrong in his mind and the loud alerts of the TARDIS ringing. Someone in his head paralysed his mind and cut it off from the rest of his body and that caused him to collapse. Lyndy looked at the guards. "Take him down, I must get dressed properly for my lovely Dorian."

She sat there, shivering and cold tears still on her face. Had he forgotten her? She knew he would have been bursting through the door by now. Was She that distracting to him? Would she stay here forever? Rose shivered. She had promised her Mum she would come back. The Doctor had forgotten her. She knew it. New warm tears fell down her frozen face. She thought he would never leave her. She thought that whenever she was in trouble, he would come running. The painful truth, she realized, was that when another pretty face came to the TARDIS, he wouldn't notice she was gone. The tears flew down her face like rain on a windowpane.

"It's alright, my dear," said a voice close to her that made her jump, " I am truly sorry of what we have to do you." She glanced up and saw the man that had talked to her earlier. Dorian, that was his name, Dorian Coreander. "Such a beautiful creature does not deserve such treatment." Rose felt brave for a moment "If you are so sorry, why do you do it?" she asked angrily.

The man took her hand; she let it linger in his grasp and then pulled it away. The hand felt odd on hers. It was too soft, too warm, and just strange. She was too used to His hand, rough, coarse, and several degrees cooler than the human temperature. Their hands seemed to fit like a puzzle, but that one was, with lack of a better term, alien.

"I do it because I must." He said gruffly "Anyway to get," he gritted his teeth, "the Doctor, here." She looked into his icy-blue eyes. "Why? What do you want him for?" she asked more strongly than she felt. He looked at her with kind eyes "I cannot tell you, Miss Tyler," he said, " Just as I cannot tell you why you're here or why we need you."

He took her hand once more. Rose glanced down to her lap. The feeling was different. His hand now felt like… "How did you do that?" she asked snapping her head up. He looked at her worriedly "I'm sorry, I'm a Zota." She looked at him with a questioning look. "That means I can read one's feelings and change my appearance to please them." He smiled "I've been around so many people, and they know what I am, so I'm used to not telling them when I'm reading them."

Rose looked at Dorian. This was the man who ordered her torture? He seemed so… nice for someone holding a girl against her will and waiting for the Doctor to rescue her. She was sitting here talking to him like he was just someone she met outside the TARDIS one day. If he was just trying to lure the Doctor to this base, why not use a transport beam or something. Why hold her here? What had Dorian said earlier? 'I must leave that to the scientists.' She was in a scientific base. What would they want with the Doctor?!

She felt someone caressing the burns on her wrists and she flinched. "I am immensely apologetic for that." He said, "I wish we didn't have to have you, you seem like such a lovely, delicate creature." He brought his hand to her chin.

He was such a lovely boy. He just seemed to fill her mind. His ice-blue eyes were exquisite, his long wavy black hair tied at the back of his neck, the loose white shirt he was wearing hanging close to him, the black pants curving around him and, his black boots firmly holding the floor as he squatted next to her. He was perfect.

She thought she could love… _No! Snap out of it, Rose!_ She thought loudly. She was acting strange. She was acting like…like… Then, a thought hit Rose like a punch between the eyes. Like The Doctor Did When He Met Lyndy! She was part of this.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked strongly. He smiled coolly "What makes you think I'm doing anything to anyone?" he said. Rose glared at him, "Lyndy." She said darkly. Surprise passed over his features for a moment "Ah." He said calmly "So there is something in that tiny cranium of you humans." He smiled "Yes, Amelinda is my female companion. Very brilliant, is she not?" Rose smiled darkly "Well, she must not like you that much, she's cheating on you with the Doctor." She said.

Saying this out loud was almost too much for her. Her heart broke, but her face stayed stone cold. Dorian smiled wider, "Oh, no, my dear, that was part of Amelinda's brilliant plan. My Amelinda has strong mental powers." He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, "you see, my dear, Amelinda knows what your Doctor did to Gallifrey."

He leaned back and Rose gave him a quizzical look. What her Doctor had done to Gallifrey? He didn't do anything. His planet was destroyed during the Time War. What was he talking about?

He smiled slyly "Has he not told you? Not told you what happened to his planet?" he asked "I believe I'll let one more talented in storytelling describe it to you."

He turned and yelled to the door "Amelinda, my dear, are you there?" The door swung opened and a mass of long silver and brown hair and clad in a satin red dress came running towards the standing Dorian. "Dorian!" the figure grabbed Dorian in a hug and he spun her around and around by the waist. "My dearest angel, I have missed you." He said smiling "I trust your quandary was not too difficult." She smiled "A piece of cake, beloved Dorian." She said.

Rose spotted two guards carrying in the lifeless body of the Doctor and laying him down across the room. "What have you done to him!?" she yelled at Lyndy. She smirked "I knocked him out, of course." She said sarcastically. She and Dorian laughed at this. "Well, to be specific, I stopped the thoughts and power going from his brain to the rest of his body, so he is unconscious until we have need for him." Lyndy said smiling darkly. Lyndy turned to one of the guards and whispered something in one of their ears and he nodded. Dorian smiled at her "Shall we go, dearest Amelinda?" he asked. She turned back to him. "Of course, Dorian." They began to walk out. "Let us go!" Rose yelled at their backs, "Please! Just let us go!" They continued to walk out and Lyndy nodded at the guard. The guard walked toward Rose and unlocked the chains that bound her to the ground and followed Lyndy.

Rose ran to the unconscious form of the Doctor. She shook him a bit. "Doctor?" she said quietly, "Doctor, are you alright?" he stirred somewhat. She shook him again. "Doctor, are you okay?" she asked. The Doctor turned his head to the right, "No! No, Susan, I can't take you back. I can't, Susan, you know I can't." he said kindly and quietly. _Susan? Who's Susan?_ Rose thought to herself. " Chesterston, I cannot take you back, either." He said a little more roughly, "Do you know what repercussions it could have on time, hmm?"

Rose stared at the Doctor. He didn't seem right, he sort of sounded older than he looked, and was talking with a normal sort of London accent. Rose shook the Doctor, "Doctor, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

The Doctor's eyes slowly opened and his brow furrowed, "Who are you, young lady? Where's Susan, Barbara, and Chesterston?!" the Doctor stood up and began to pace the room. "Where am I?" he seemed to ask no one in particular, "Where's the Tardis?"

Rose stepped closer to him, "Doctor, what's going on?" she asked carefully. The Doctor turned half way and looked at her, "Hmm? Oh Sorry, young lady, I forgot you were there." He turned around and approached her, smiling, "Who are you?" he asked. Rose looked at him oddly.

"I'm Rose, remember?" she said, half smiling, hoping it was a joke. "I'm…" he began, "The Doctor." Rose finished. "Yes," he said reproachfully, "Do you happen to know where Susan is, Rose?" Rose stared at him, "Doctor, who's Susan?"

Suddenly, the Doctor went rigid, and simply passed out. Rose kneeled down next to him, "What have they done to you?" she asked quietly. His eyes opened slowly, once more, and he looked up at her, perplexed. "Who are you?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, _What is going on!_, she thought.

He sat up "Where's Sarah? Better yet, where am I?" he asked Rose. It was Rose's turn to be confused. He wasn't talking with his usual northern accent. He had a… Liverpool accent! "Not again, what are you talking about, Doctor?" she asked. He ignored her question.

He stood and started pacing the room. " Where's that bloody K9? And where's my scarf? Why am I wearing this ruddy jacket?" he was asking no one in particular. He finally turned to Rose, "And where has Sarah gotten to!?" Rose stopped for a minute.

_Sarah? Now, that name sounds familiar! Companions! That's it! Sarah Jane Smith!_ She thought. "Doctor, what, oh, what was it, regeneration are you on?" she asked quickly. He looked at her confused. "The…forth, I believe." He said. "Oh, my god, what did she do to you?" she said, "Doctor, your not on the forth, your on the ninth."

The Doctor stopped for a moment, "Am I really? How odd…" Suddenly, once more he fell unconscious. "Alright, this is just my luck." Rose muttered. Once again the Doctor sprung up, "Where's My Recorder!?" he asked angrily. Rose looked at him dumbstruck "What?" she asked. "My recorder, I couldn't find my recorder." He said, " Wait a moment, who are you? You don't look like a member of UNIT, just as this doesn't appear like UNIT headquarters. Where that young lady, Jo, and Benton and The Brigadier and that Tall namby-pamby wishy-washy fellow?" he asked no one in particular.

The Doctor looked at her strangely, "What's going on? Where am I?" he asked. Rose sighed, " Come on, Doctor, we've done this twice already. I'm Rose, you're the Doctor, The Ninth Doctor an you seem to be having a few problems." Rose thought for a moment to no avail, "Doctor, I need you to think. Think about what we have done." She said hopefuly.

She thought for a moment. _Let me try this_, she thought to herself. "Doctor, how do you destroy a Slitheen?" Without a thought he said "Vinegar. Like Hannibal." Then, he looked at Rose, "How did I know that? What's a Slitheen?"

Rose grinned, "Doctor, Who was supposedly, the last human?" she asked, "Cassandra." Rose racked her brains, "What was on floor 500 of Satellite 5?" she asked slowly, "The Jagrafess of the Holy Maxinhidrafoe."

She paused and smiled "What did my Mum do when we came back the first time?" she asked. " She slapped me." He said still a perplexed look on his face. She thought for a moment, "How did we stop the Gelth?" she asked quickly.

"Gwenyth blew up the morgue." He said as fast as the first answer. "What was the first word you said to me when we met?" she said faster. The Doctor started to smile, "Run!" Rose smiled. "Doctor, what's my boyfriend's name?" she asked quickly, almost laughing. The Doctor finally looked at her with his old daft grin.

"Ricky the Idiot!" he shouted "Rose!" she ran to him, giving him a hug. He held her. "I thought I'd lost you." she whispered. He looked down. "You can't lose me, no matter how hard you try." He said smiling. She smiled " But, why would you try?" he said staring blankly at he opposite wall, " But, you didn't lose me, I lost you. She did something. I forgot you. She distracted me and…" He trailed off.

He looked down at Rose "I'm sorry." He muttered softly. She smiled up at him "That's alright, it wasn't your fault." She said, breaking from him, "But how are we going to get out of here?" She waved her hand in the air, and cringed from the burn marks on her wrist. "What's the matter?" he asked nervously. She grabbed her right wrist with her left hand "Nothing." She said quickly.

He walked over to her and observed her exposed left wrist. He took her hand and ran his fingers over her wrist carefully. It didn't feel the same as when Dorian did it. She felt the pain slowly ebbing away as she felt the familiar coarse, cool hand on her wrist. She recalled him saying 'You just have to be delicate.' once before and it occurred to her that it fit at this moment almost perfectly. He certainly had a delicate touch. "What happened?" he asked. Slowly, the thought of what she had been through over the last hour came sliding back to her. The pain from the strained muscles and bruises started coming back to her. She looked into his warming sapphire eyes. His eyes were so much clearer, and less cold than Dorian's.

Tears began to well in her eyes "They tortured me." She said calmly, "Electric shocks." A heart-wrenching look came to his eyes. The look had the utmost appearance that he knew her pain. She knew he did. The tears came fully-fledged, pouring down her cheeks. The Doctor put his arms around her and held her there feeling her tears stain his forest green jumper. "Shh, It's alright." He whispered to her. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you." He looked at the viewing glass above and saw Dorian smirking at them. He gave him the most disgusted look he could manage. "WhyRose_?_"He thought painfully. "Whynotjusttakemeinthefirstplace_? _Whytakeher_, _too_?_" He felt Rose shift to look up at him, but just further buried her face in his shoulder.

"Begin the second stage of experiments." Dorian said to one of the Professors. The experiments were going well so far, but he wished they could hurry it up. He wanted to get these bloody experiments over so he could arrive at his reward.

"Come on, Dorian, I was gone for a month, can't this wait" Lyndy said, "Let's go!" He smiled at her "You know we must get this over with, my dear," he said. He walked over to her and slid his hands around her waist. "I missed you, my love." He said quietly.

She smiled, "What stage are the experiments on?" she asked. "Don't worry, Dearest, we're half way there, number two." He said. He turned to the scientists in the room " Do not go to the third stage, until I return, if he attempts what we're hypothesizing, reverse it before he loses control, " he said, "I am taking Miss Amelinda Coreander," Lyndy giggled at the _Coreander_,"to dinner."

They turned and exited out the door and the scientists went back to work. "Raise temperature." One said. "Temperature rising."

The Doctor paced around the room. _What's going on? _He thought, _Why are we here? Why did Lyndy betray me? I didn't sense any ill feelings with her._ He turned to Rose "well, aren't you going to say something?" he asked snappishly.

She looked at him, "What am I supposed to say?" she snapped back. "Well, I'm sitting here doing all the talking and your not saying anything" he said. She looked at him exasperatedly "You weren't saying anything, Doctor, you must have been thinking." He looked at her confused "I've never done that before." She looked at him calmly "it's alright, it happens to everyone."

He shook his head "Not to Time Lords. Time Lords know the exact distinction between when they're thinking and when they're not and I could have sworn I was talking just there." He thought for a moment "Rose, when they first brought me in here, what was I talking about?"

She remembered back to what happened " First, you were talking about a girl named Susan and you were telling her you couldn't take her back to somewhere, then you told someone named Chesterston that you couldn't take him back either.

You asked him if he knew what repercussions that taking him back would have on time, and then you woke up asking me if I knew where Susan, Barbara, and Chesterston was." She paused for a moment.

"But, what else did I do?" Rose shook herself to put her mind back on track "You kind of went stiff and then passed out, then you were walking around asking about Sarah and something called K9, and looking for a scarf. Then, you started talking about a girl named Jo, some named Benton, a Brigadier, and some one you called 'that Tall namby-pamby wishy-washy fellow' "

She said smirking a bit "Do you have any idea of what you were talking about? And who's Susan, Doctor?" The Doctor smiled at bit at Rose, "It's… complicated, Rose." Rose smiled, "Really, who is Susan?" The Doctor looked down at the floor,

"She was my… granddaughter," he said, " Ian Chesterston and Barbara Wright were her schoolteachers, and they got stuck on the Tardis, the first companions, you could say. I was quite hard to get along with in those days." Rose stared at him, "What? You have a granddaughter?" The Doctor smiled, "Sort of, yeah." Rose smiled, "What about the scarf and Sarah Jane?"

He thought again, "Sarah Jane, K9, and a scarf made by a very witty knitter." He muttered grinning. "And Jo, Benton, The Brigadier, and the 'tall fellow'" The Doctor grinned for a moment seemingly recalling something. "Nothing." He said worriedly, "That's not the important part. The important part is that it happened. It shouldn't have happened." He was pacing the room again. "What's wrong with me?"

A fear suddenly hit Rose. There was something wrong with the Doctor's mind and he didn't know what it was. It had to be Lyndy. "It was Lyndy." Rose stood and began to pace. "It had to be." She turned to the Doctor. "When she was around, how much of the TARDIS' presence did you feel?" he stopped. "I didn't, I felt Lyndy." He said looking to the floor "Only Lyndy."

Rose felt beads of sweat fall down her temples. The heat seemed to be rising at ten degrees every second. She felt woozy and felt like she was going to faint. "Doctor?" she said weakly, the room spinning. He looked up and saw Rose's knees giving out.

He ran and caught her. He laid her down on the stone floor, setting his soft leather jacket beneath her head, and knelt next to her. "Rose, what's the matter?" he asked hastily. Rose opened her eyes "its hot." She said feebly "I'm hot and dizzy." Her eyes hadn't adjusted and she was seeing multiple Doctors in a haze. She felt someone grab her hand. It was cold comforting hand on hers. "It'll be alright, Rose" she heard the Doctor say before everything went black.

"Rose?" Someone shook her. "Rose, sweetheart?" The voice sounded familiar, but not the one she expected. "Mum!?" She sprung up and she was in her room in London and her mum was standing next to her bed. "Mum!? Where's the Doctor? What's going on?" she said quickly.

Jackie looked at Rose, "He went off in that bloody box to… to… well, somewhere anyway." She said, picking up a small lump of clothes off the floor and stacked them neatly in the corner " He said he'd be back soon, don't worry." She looked at her Mum confused. " But… Barcelona and Lyndy and… and…" she stopped. Her eyes were having trouble focusing, for a moment her mother seemed translucent and seemed like she was a… No, that couldn't be. Maybe going to Barcelona was all just a dream. But what was she doing in London!? "What am I doing here, Mum?" she asked yawning. "Don't you remember," she asked, " He said you needed you needed a rest, and I think he right." She said, "All those things you've been through, I've been worried."

Rose got up. She heard a familiar whooshing and whirring and ran out of her room in her pyjama pants and tank top, straight outside to meet a materializing blue box with a man clad in a black leather jacket swinging the door open. Her eyes' nebulous look returned and The Doctor seemed the same way as Mum had. In her mind's eye, she saw a flash of fire and heard screaming, but it stopped abruptly. Her eyes returned to see the Doctor staring at her.

"Where have you been?" she said to him before he got a word out. He smiled "Nowhere." She smiled back at him, "Right, so the TARDIS didn't just disappear and you didn't tell my Mum you'd be right back from somewhere."

He threw his hands up. "Alright, you've got me." He said, "I went somewhere." She grinned wider "Anywhere specific?" she asked. He smiled "A nice little planet called Ceruleanaramine." He said. "Why couldn't I have gone?" she asked curiously. "Because" he said fishing something out of his jacket "I was getting this for you." He handed her a little box and his face reddened a bit. "Is this…for me?" she asked slowly, "It's not going to explode or anything, right?"

He shook his head, his face reddening more and not meeting her eyes. She opened the little box and found a beautiful necklace in it. It was a tiny rose, intricately carved from blue-grey stone on a fine gold chain. She looked at it, wide-eyed. She stared at the scintillating shade of blue and knew it was familiar. She thought for a moment but then looked up.

She knew where she had seen it before. It was the exact colour of the Doctor's eyes. One thing she would never forget about the Doctor were those stormy blue-grey eyes. She just held it for a moment, speechless, then her mouth caught up with her thoughts. "It's beautiful, Doctor." She said quietly. He smiled genuinely "I know, and it goes to a person with the same characteristic."

At that moment she ran to hug the Doctor. She squeezed him to her and he kissed her cheek. The spot where his lips touched her skin felt cooler than the rest of her but she could tell she was blushing. He held her there and she didn't move. She didn't want to. She closed her eyes and wished this moment would never end. Ever.

Suddenly, she felt warm. Not just warm but, stifling. She felt something cool on her arms and hands. Her back was cooler than the rest of her. She opened her eyes and the sight of dull grey and six inches of plastic glass came to her view.

She sighed, _At least I can dream._ Her face was saturated with sweat and she could taste the saltiness on her lips. She wondered, for a moment, why her back was so much cooler than the rest of her body. She turned to the left a few inches and discovered a green jumper clad shoulder behind her.

He was holding her and he was asleep. She looked down at her hands and he was holding both of them. She felt his hands on hers. His body temperature felt, at least under forty degrees.

She felt two heartbeats and a rise and fall of breathing against her back. His heartbeats and breathing felt far too slow. He was slowing down his body function so he could control his body temperature so she wouldn't over heat. His temperature was still dropping; it felt like it was thirty degrees now.

He wasn't asleep. He was unconscious. She was so content with her position but she wriggled out of it to make sure the Doctor was all right. "Doctor?" she said to the motionless figure against the stone wall. "Doctor, come back. If you try and go any further you'll freeze!"

"Why are we doing this, Dorian?" Amelinda asked over the desert of a lovely thing earthlings call Ice cream and a glass of red wine. She swirled the contents of the glass.

"Really, why can't we just go through with our plan and destroy him?" Dorian smiled at her from across the table "I'm sorry, my dear, I owed Devienne a favour and he needed a Time Lord." He said, "He needed a full bred complete Time Lord for the last of his experiments." She frowned "Why can't we just crush him, Dorian?" she said viciously "Why can't we just persecute him for what he did to all of them. He deserves to die."

He put a hand on her hand sitting on the table. "I know, my love, but he shall receive what he deserves for what he did to your home." She put a pained look on her face. "It almost made me unwell being around him and not being able to act against him." She said. "I swear to you, My Amelinda, I shall destroy anything or anyone that causes you pain." He said "And first and foremost it shall be the Doctor." She smiled "I know, Dorian," she said "I just don't know how anyone could be so cruel. There were innocent people on the planet, women and children. He burned children who had not even seen the span of time and space yet. I don't understand how he could have done that to all those innocuous people without a thought?"

She stopped for a moment. She thought to her own childhood. The smell of the air, the sounds. The sight of her little brother playing in the yard, trying so hard to use his Time Lord abilities, and not being able to. All the parents told him that he wasn't old enough to use them and he would be taught at the proper time. Of course, being a good sister, she taught him to do a few basic things as long as he didn't use them against anyone else. The planet burned before he could learn any of his lessons. Her mother with beautiful lavender hair and multi-coloured eyes laughing with her when she found out what she was doing. Her father with brown-silver hair and green eyes letting her. They were all gone, all of them.

Everyone she loved, everyone she cared for died on her home planet. Except Dorian. He would do anything for her. He loved her. Dorian Coreander loved Her. "Let's go back." She said abruptly "I want to face him and show him what he did to every innocent Time Lord on that planet." She muttered to herself, "and he will die."

This was definitely not one of their better days. "Doctor!" she said holding his hand. He was as cold as ice, now, literally. She shook him lightly "Doctor?" she asked quietly.

His hand began to regain its warmth. His eyes began to move beneath his eyelids. He began to whisper in his sleep "No, please, not again." he said painfully "No, Please, let me save it this time, just once." He was now squeezing Rose's hand painfully hard but she didn't attempt to pry her hand away. He must have been dreaming. It was so odd to see him so…

vulnerable. So… scared.

She usually saw him as a strong person, who was seldom afraid, but if he was he would tell her. He was petrified. He was in a frozen sweat and suddenly began yelling in his sleep. Rose leaned down to him and put a warm hand to the side of his face. "Doctor, It's alright."

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright "They're all gone!" he said exasperatedly "What have I done?" He turned to Rose. "All of them, Rose, I'm the only one left." She squeezed his hand affectionately "You've got me," she said smiling, "You'll never get rid of me." He breathed heavy for a moment letting the dream pass away as he always did. He smiled a bit "I know, Rose, I think I've always known." He said then he blushed.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She said as the door began to open and two guards walked in. The tall and muscular one went over to Rose and dragged her out the door without a word. "Doctor!" she screamed down the hallway. They dragged her up two flights of stairs by her hair to the viewing room. "Welcome, Miss Tyler, to the viewing room," said Dorian, "Watch Amelinda, you might learn something."

The second one took the Doctor and bound his wrists to two pieces of chain connected to the floor. He looked up to the viewing glass to see Dorian smirking at him and Rose looking down in horror. "Just let her go!" he said. "I'm sorry, Doctor, we can't let the little earth urchin go" a familiar voice said, " She must stay here to keep certain Time Lords focused." In walked a mauve clad girl with curly silver-brown hair and eyes that were glowing red. "Hello, Doctor," Lyndy said, "How have you been enjoying our lovely facilities?"

There was coarseness in her voice that hadn't been there before and her features were withered and tired. "I hope you've been enjoying them." He stared straight into her eyes as she turned "Why?" he asked sombrely. "Why what?" she asked childishly "There are infinite numbers of answers to that question, do you mind being specific?" He glared at her "Why are we here, Lyndy, what do you need us for?" he asked strongly. She walked nearer to him "Me, I don't need you for anything. It's Devienne who needs you for something." She said, "Me, I want to execute you for everything you've done, or should I say did, to our race."

The Doctor fell silent and looked down to the floor. "Ah, do you remember?" she asked sarcastically "Do you actually feel remorse for what you did to them?" She came closer to him, kneeling. "Do you feel remorse for killing your entire race single-handedly?" she whispered to him.

He lashed out at her and pulled the chains to there full length and came within a foot of her. "Of course, I do!" he yelled, "Do you think I wanted them to die?!" Lyndy backed away "Yes." She said sadistically "I know about you, Doctor, I know that anytime the Time Lords asked you to help them, you did it grudgingly, anytime they needed anything from you, you complained, and you were frowned upon by the rest of them." She set her burning eyes on him. "But my family was on Gallifrey, my little brother. He hadn't even gone through his first lesson yet; he didn't know the length of time and space. Its vast beauty." She looked past him, "Now, he never will." She muttered. She stopped for a moment, imagining her little brother's smiling face, and then was thrown into a torrent again.

"Why! Why would you do such a thing as destroy our race? Innocent people; women and children were on Gallifrey. How could you burn them all and hear the screams in your head? Listen to each and every one screaming for dear life." She asked him demandingly.

The Doctor could feel a single warm tear fall down his cheek. He had felt them all dying. All of them. Every single one. She was right. He killed them all and he hated himself for it. His heart had truly good intentions, but Hades was built on good intentions.

Every day he and Rose went around saving people and planets and his life seemed fun and adventurous but, in his hearts, not all the good in the universe could justify what he had done to Gallifrey. His life wasn't just travelling around, and having adventures, it was making up for Gallifrey or die trying. He would put himself in reckless positions to try to do either. "I'm sorry." He said softly and raspy. They were the only words that would come out of his mouth. She looked at him solemnly "You should be." She said quietly.

She nodded upwards and the Doctor heard a scream. "NO!" he heard Rose say. He heard a switch flip and… he felt millions of volts of electricity coursing through him. He screamed. The pain was indescribable. The electricity subsided and he fell to his knees. "Because you shall pay dearly." Lyndy said walking out of the room.

The guards came to unlock the chains and he fell straight to the hard stone floor. He couldn't move the pain paralysed him. He felt the cold hard stone against him. The door slid open again and someone was pushed in. "Doctor!" Rose said running in "Are you alright?" He stared to the far wall. His mind was stirring with past mistakes. Stirring with the day that Gallifrey was destroyed. "Doctor?" he heard Rose ask.

"Rose?" he asked weakly. She put her hand in his and squeezed it gently "Yes, Doctor." She looked at him kindly. He looked so hurt. Not only physically, but emotionally. She stared into his stormy blue eyes and saw a pain, the kind of pain she felt towards her father, but intensified five billion times. She didn't know what Lyndy had said to him, but she could read Lyndy's lips that she said Gallifrey at least once. She knew that his planet was something that she never talked about with the Doctor. It was one of those subjects that were silently unspoken. Anytime his planet came up he wouldn't say a word, he'd just sit there with a blank expression. This was it. "Doctor, whatever she said to you, it doesn't matter anymore," she said, "It's all in the past." He looked up at her with the tragic look in his eyes "Not for me, Rose. Never for me."

Amelinda couldn't handle it. He talked so coolly, so simply, like a child who hit a baseball through a window, not destroying an entire race, an entire way of life. She stormed, on the verge of tears, to Dorian's room.

She walked into the room, already warm tears streaming down her face, and saw a blurry Dorian standing next to a shelf of books. She ran straight to him and caught him in an embrace and cried into his chest.

"Amelinda!" he pulled her violently away from him and pushed her in to the opposite wall. She fell to the floor and looked to Dorian awestruck and wide-eyed. "I can't have these continual interruptions in my work." He paced for a moment and looked back to Lyndy. 

"I'm sorry, my dear, I am… frustrated with the pace of this bloody experiment." He paced the room quickly and profusely. "I had expected to have gone through with our plan by now. I'm simply getting impatient with this element." He went to Lyndy and pulled her to her feet. "I'm remorseful, my love." Lyndy looked at him "I know, my dear Dorian." She took his hands in hers and an idea struck her.

"Dorian, what if we replace the Doctor for the remainder of the experiments and begin our plan now." He looked directly in her sparkling amethyst eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked. She smiled, "Dorian," she said, "Read the girl. Read the dim-witted earth urchin and be him. I can take over our plan and you can work on the remainder of the experiment for Devienne."

He looked past her, lost in his thoughts. "You're brilliant." He muttered quietly, "YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" he said to her. He took her by the waist and spun her around. "You are the cleverest woman I have ever met." He said smiling widely and laid a small kiss on her cheek. "We shall destroy them both. You, the Doctor, and I, that repulsive girl."

Rose was nervous. She had finally gotten the Doctor to sleep. He had been worried about her, and what could happen if he went to sleep, so he laid there, unmoving, eyes slowly closing then, springing open again but, finally, they fell and stayed. He'd been acting oddly since he met Lyndy. Of course, she understood why he'd been drawn into her trap. She knew that his planet was gone, and finding another Time Lord was unusual and amazing.

She was so tired. How long had they been there? It felt like ages. She was exhausted, but restless. She longed for her warm comfy bed in the TARDIS as she leaned against the cold hard stone wall. She stared at the Doctor and wondered what was going on in his mind.

He was breathing calmly and seemed more peaceful than he had, what seemed like, hours ago. How often did he sleep, she wondered, it wasn't something she'd ever seen him do. Every night she'd leave him in the control room, tinkering with something most likely not broken, and simply assumed he had gone to bed when she'd get up and find him right were she'd left him.

He seemed indefatigable. Seemed like he'd never get tired. But there he was, chest rising and falling slowly, his mind, hopefully, floating serenely somewhere far away from here doing complicated scientific notations. Rose smirked slightly. In her mind, she was imagining the Doctor standing on a cloud writing elaborate time travelling physics on a chalkboard and wondered if he had many dreams like that.

Rose glanced up, smiling, to the viewing room screen and saw Dorian staring at her attentively and her smile faded. She looked into his eyes and he stared into hers. She couldn't move her eyes from his; she was mesmerized. Suddenly, she didn't feel tired, she felt full of energy. She gave Dorian a questioning look, eyes glaring at him suspiciously, and he smiled. Not a malicious smile, but a genuine smile and turned from her and walked away in the opposite direction.

The doors opened abruptly, and the guards came in, followed by Lyndy. "What do you want?" Rose asked bravely. Lyndy didn't even glance at her. She pointed to the Doctor for the guards and said something in a quiet, undistinguishable language. Her eyes stayed, unwavering, on the Doctor.

The same kind of look Dorian had given her a few seconds ago. She got up "What are you doing?" Rose said, "Let him alone." Again, Lyndy didn't spare Rose a glance; she just stared at the Doctor as the guards dragged him away. She noticed he didn't awake as they were pulling him out of room.

"Doctor!" Rose ran at the Doctor but, felt herself run into something hard at full speed and was thrown backward to the rigid wall. She looked to the place she had run to. There was nothing she could see there to stop her. She stood up again and walked towards the Doctor. She walked straight into some sort of force field and was thrown back once more. Her muscles ached and she couldn't move. It felt like someone was holding her there, keeping her from moving.

She looked at Lyndy and her eyes were flaming, literally. Lyndy's eyes looked like burning asteroids in a pale sky against Lyndy's skin, and her hair was strewn across her face. Rose could feel the intense heat coming from Lyndy's gaze and was surprised the Doctor wasn't catching on fire.

Lyndy must have been interfering with the Doctor's thoughts and keeping him from awaking. She felt tremors of Lyndy's power in her own mind "Just let us go!" she yelled desperately out the door as Lyndy and the rest walked out the door. Rose wasn't just nervous, now.

Now, she was frightened.

He was running down a familiar corridor. What was he doing here again? He had been here long ago. He stopped abruptly. He was in the long corridor of the TARDIS and at the end of it he knew was the only room he couldn't bear to go to since it happened.

He knew he should have turned back, but he couldn't stop walking towards the door. He stood in front of the door, and nervously turned the handle on. The handle swung out of his hand and through the open door he saw a beautiful dark green planet bursting into flames and in his mind he heard screams and terrified sobs from the planet.

"NO!!" he screamed, "NOT AGAIN!" This time it was different; he heard different voices screaming clearly in his mind. "_DOCTOR_!" he heard multiple people scream. He heard all people he knew; Sarah, Romana, Jamie, Susan, Tegan, and Grace. All people he cared about.

_HELP US, DOCTOR!_ He heard Sarah scream. _Please, help us, Grandfather!_ He heard Susan say. _Hurry, Doctor!_ He heard Romana say. _Doctor, we're dying, please help us! _He heard another voice say.

_No, not her, please, not her, _he thought. "ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled as loudly as he could. Suddenly, the TARDIS walls fell and he was in a corridor of Davros' lab, as he recalled, it was the same place where he had had the chance to destroy all Daleks from existence.

Though something was different, He looked to the floor in horror. There was Rose, Sarah, Romana, Jamie, Jo, Zoe, Benton, Susan, Tegan, and Grace, soaked in blood. Their blood. They were barely alive.

"Grandfather!" Susan said weakly. They all looked up to the Doctor. They all looked weak and close to death. He searched his jacket for the sonic screwdriver, but couldn't find it. He patted the jacket looking for the screwdriver. "Where is it?!" he asked "I could save you, Where is it?!"

"Goodbye, Doctor." He looked to Grace and she smiled up at him and then, with a soft breeze blowing by, turned to dust. "No! Grace!" he ran to the spot where she had been, deserting the Sonic Screwdriver for lost, and found nothing but a small pile of dust.

"Grandfather?" he heard Susan say. He dashed to her side. Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. She looked at him, briefly confused, "You look so different, Grandfather." She said, "Is that really you?" His eyes began to storm, "A lot has happened since you last saw me, Susan." He said smirking a bit. "I missed you, Grandfather, it has been too long." She said looking up at him in wonder. "It has been too long, Susan." He said smiling. "Thank you for the wonderful life, Grandfather." She let go and he smiled genuinely at her as a tear ran down his face. She smiled at him. Then, her smile faded and the lights left her eyes, and she, too, turned to dust. "Why?" the Doctor asked himself.

The Doctor leaned to the next body next to him. "Why, what to say about old friends?" he said grinning falsely. The boy looking up at him smiled, "Och, Hello, Doctor." James McCrimmon said stronger than he looked. "Been a long time, Jamie." He said, "At least we're not fiction." Jamie smiled weakly and wisped away. "Goodbye, Old Friend." He said mournful.

"Doctor?" he heard a young voice say. He went to Romana next, and smiled, tears freely falling down his face. "Would you like a Jellybaby, Romana?" he said his voice still strong "Or should I call you Fred?" Romana smiled the same way as he remembered, young and carefree. "That's alright, Doctor," she said weakly, "But, thanks for remembering me." He grinned, "How could I ever forget you, Romana?" She smiled up at him and turned to dust.

He went to Sarah next. "Hello, Sarah." He said, tears falling like rain down his cheeks. She smiled "Hello, Doctor," she said, "It's been too long, I've missed you." She coughed. "I haven't kept up very well with my past." He said frowning, "Haven't fallen down any ledges lately, have you?" Sarah Jane smiled, "I was quite accident prone, wasn't I, Doctor?" she said her smile fading slightly, "It was fun." The smile still on her face, her eyes lost their light. The Doctor leaned closer to her, and set a small kiss on her cheek before she turned to dust.

"Gonna forget me, Doctor?" he heard a familiar Australian twisted accent say. He went over to the red head. "Tegan Jovanka, How could I forget you?" he said smiling slightly. Tegan smiled up at him, "Have you gotten a new TARDIS, Doctor? Or been president?" she asked. "No, Tegan," he said tears falling, "I haven't gotten around to that, yet." Tegan smiled, "You should." She said, "Thank you." And Tegan wisped away with the wind. "Your welcome, Tegan."

There was only one person in the room and he wished he could help her the most. He took Rose's hand when he reached her. 'Don't die, Rose, please, don't die." He said the sorrow in his hearts finally reaching his voice. Rose smiled, "I figured you'd say as much." She said softly "Turning domestic, are you?"

She reached up with her other hand and wiped away the Doctor's tears. "Don't cry, Doctor, I wanted to come. We all wanted to come. It's not your fault." She said wisely " None of it was really your fault. Enjoy the rest of your life. Help people who need you."

He stared at her "But I love you." He said quietly. She looked at him, her breathing slowing, "What?" she asked breathily. He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Rose Tyler." He said, "more than anything." She smiled and took his hand and held it. For an instant, he wondered why he couldn't do it in different circumstances, but the thought was ephemeral. "You will, until the end of time, be my Doctor," she said smiling "You are… Fantastic." Then the fingers laced with his turned lifeless and the smiled still on her face, a slow breeze came past him and Rose turned to dust.

It was over. He had nothing to live for anymore. Nothing at all. His planet was dead. His people were gone. His friends, in his hearts, he knew they were gone. There was nothing left for him in the universe. Everything he cared for was deceased.

"Of course, that's not true, and you know it." He heard a voice behind him say. He spun around and he was back on the TARDIS and saw a man with reddish-brown hair and in a Victorian suit. "There are still people that you can help, things you can do before you're finished, so many places in history to explore." The stranger said, "Rose was right, you know." He heard another familiar voice behind him "He's right, Doctor, there are so many people you can influence to do right, not wrong, and so many planets that need your talents." Said the curly haired man.

The Doctor looked at them in disbelief, "How are you here?" he asked. The curly haired man smiled, "It isn't a matter of how we're here, it's a matter of why." He said.

The red headed stranger walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders and looked straight at him. "Doctor, I was the one who destroyed the Daleks and Gallifrey and I pay the price. Do not keep despairing over something that you, now, have no control over." He said "Please, enjoy the rest of your life, like Rose said."

The Doctor considered this and the strangers walked to the TARDIS door. "Wait!" the Doctor said before he walked out the open door. "Thank you. It's been nice seeing you again." The strangers smiled, "Anytime, Doctor, we're in here if you need us." The curly haired one said, tapping his temple, "Oh, and before I go…" he began digging in the vast amounts of pockets in his brown jacket and pulled out a paper bag.

"Jellybaby, Doctor?" the curly headed man asked grinning, not unlike the Doctor. The Doctor grinned, "Just for old times sake." And he picked out a sweet from the bag and it was a red one, "Oh, my favourite." He said his eyes twinkling. "Your welcome, Doctor." The curly headed one said; "Cheerio!" he said stepping out the door. "Bye, Doctor." The red headed one said. The Doctor smiled widely, "Goodbye to you, Doctors." He said. Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open and he said, "Rose, where are you?!"

_Amelinda, calm down, _Lyndy heard Dorian say in her head. She was walking through the corridor and saw the guards wrenching in pain. Her mind was on fire. Surges and waves of power running through her head. She pushed back the power and attempted to suppress it. She couldn't do it on her own. _Dorian, Help me! _She said.

The feeling was like a child trying to stuff all his toys in a 2-foot wide toy box. She felt the fire in her head spreading through her body. She could feel the firing heat in every part of her, and a maddening rage spreading through her. Abruptly, she felt an icy coldness in her, the fire slowly bringing itself back to her mind, and being extinguished, or boxed in her mind.

She turned the corner and collapsed in the small room. The amount of mental exertion it took to restore her power was overbearing. _Amelinda, are you all right?_ Dorian asked worriedly. _I'll be fine. _She said clambering up. She went to the control panel. She was in a compact room, containing a large computer and a restricting hospital table, on which the Doctor resided.

She was preparing for the final trial. They were almost ready. The door slid open, surprising her. She saw… For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what she saw. Then, she took a double take and saw it was Dorian… and the Doctor at the same time.

It was amazing every time she had seen Dorian do this. He was changing into the Doctor. His was long hair pulling itself short, his figure growing a few inches. His eyes were changing colours from the frozen sapphire to the beautiful multi-dimensional blue. Dorian's ears and nose growing a little bigger, and grin growing dafter and dafter as he turned into the Doctor. He smiled at her the exact same way the Doctor had. It was… confusing, but astonishing. He was the exact replica of the Doctor.

Except for the clothes. Lyndy giggled a bit. It was funny seeing what appeared to be the Doctor in Dorian's loose white shirt and black pants and boots. The Doctor didn't look the type to wear that.

"What do you think, Amelinda?" he asked her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She smiled, " Perfect!" she said, "but your going to need his clothes. You look ridiculous in your clothes." He looked himself over. "I suppose your right." Lyndy took the Doctor's clothes and gave him an extra black guards uniform and gave Dorian his clothes.

"Now how do I look?" he said. Now, he was a perfect replica of the Doctor. Even down to his voice. "Flawless, dear Dorian," she said, "I think the girl will take it perfectly." Dorian looked at himself in the reflective computer screen and tugged on the large brown leather jacket.

"I agree, my dear." He said smiling, "What shall I tell the girl we did to him?" Lyndy thought for a moment "I could make it easier by knocking you unconscious before you go in." she said thoughtfully.

Dorian considered this " I concur, Amelinda, that shall be the best way." He said. Lyndy turned to the computer and typed in a few codes and passwords to begin the process.

"Will you require my assistance, Amelinda?" he asked curiously. She paused "If you could check on me every once in a while, I would feel better." Dorian put a hand on her shoulder. "Of, course."

Then, he hugged her. "We are almost there, Amelinda, almost." He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. "Just a little bit longer, and we'll be able to do everything we've dreamt of." He said smiling. He pecked her on the cheek and backed away from her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Her smiled faded, "Yes, Dorian, and I'm sorry, it will hurt a bit." She said and then concentrated on blocking the electricity from his brain to his body, but not extinguishing them. She was successful and he fell, unconscious, to the floor. "Honestly, I'm sorry, Dorian." She said quietly, "Good luck."

She peered out the door and looked at the guard. "The Doctor has been knocked unconscious, I need you to take him back to the viewing centre, please, Ravon?" she said sweetly. The dark haired guard smiled, "Of course, Miss Lyndy." He walked in and dragged Dorian off.

Lyndy walked back in and found the Doctor tossing and turning in the hospital-type table. He sprung up, his wrists strapped to the table "Rose!" he yelled.

Lyndy smiled sarcastically "Good morning, Doctor." she said, "I hope you had pleasant dreams." She smiled smugly. He glared at her "What have you done with Rose?" he asked demandingly. Then, he looked down at himself "And my Jacket?!" he asked. She laughed, "You, with your superior intelligence, still care for those young races." She said, "The idiotic child is fine, she's in the viewing room still."

He glared at her silently. "What are you going to be doing?" he asked quietly. Lyndy smiled maliciously "Oh, come now, Doctor, I can't tell you that." She said, "What fun would it be if I told you?"

The Doctor stared at her "Let her go." He said inaudibly, "I'll do what you want, just let her go." Lyndy looked at him surprised "Why? You didn't let any of our people go. You didn't show them mercy, why should I show someone in league with a traitor the least bit of benevolence?" she said viciously.

"Because she didn't do anything!" he said, "She's a nineteen year old earth shop girl who doesn't deserve to be punished for things I've done in my past before she met me!!" The air was tense for a moment. Lyndy paced the room once or twice, and the Doctor stared at her the entire time.

"That would be relatively simple," she said, sarcastically thinking, "If you weren't also unconscious in the viewing chamber." He looked at her perplexed "What?" he asked exasperatedly. She smiled at him, "Let us just say that someone who…" she thought for a moment, grinning widely, deciding how to put it best "… isn't quite you, is currently keeping close watch over your companion."

He looked at Lyndy worriedly "What are you doing to her?!" he asked. Lyndy looked at him spitefully, "I don't think you're going to have time to worry about her, there will be more interesting material happening here."

She turned to the computer hastily and began typing as two dish type things set themselves on both sides of the Doctor's head and he glanced at them.

"You see, since you asked so nicely about what's happening to you," she said, "once you come from here, you won't remember who that dear little girl is. Instead of killing you for murdering the planet Gallifrey, we are going to slowly extract your knowledge from you. You will feel your intellect slowly seeping from you and into this lovely computer. You will gradually no longer remember who you are. Your personality, your sense of self, will all be locked in to this computer and your body will no longer know that you exist. We are going to take all the information we retrieve from your mind, and we will have the knowledge of how the Time Lords used TARDIS's and we will change history for the better." She finished this speech smiling as the Doctor looked at her in horror.

"You can't." he said noiselessly. She looked at him "Of course, I can," she said, "I could go back in time in the TARDIS and destroy the Daleks before they even come near to the Time War. I could stop them before Davros has even have made more than twenty Daleks and annihilate them."

He looked at her straight in the eyes gravely "And become no better than them." He began, "You would kill an intelligent living creature that was completely and utterly defenceless." She looked at him perplexed. "Do you know how I know?" he asked without expecting and answer, "because I've tried it before. The Time Lords asked me to go to Skaro, and stop the Daleks in any way I could. When all other alternatives had been eliminated, I was faced with the chance to obliterate all Daleks."

She looked at him with a mixture of dislike and confusion "Why didn't you do it, then?" she asked angrily. "Because, I met the people they began as. A people struggling to simply survive in a war that had lasted centuries. I didn't kill them because if I had, I would be no better then the Daleks."

She walked across the room frustrated. "You should have done it, you knew the millions of people killed by the Daleks and the planets destroyed," she paused a moment, "How could you not have done it?" she said angrily.

"If someone pointed to a child, and said that that child was going to grow up totally evil, grow up to kill millions of people, could you kill that child?" he asked her. She stopped for a moment and turned to look the Doctor, her burning red eyes turned a slight pink but then were on fire again. "Yes, for the sake of the people killed, I would." She said viscously.

The Doctor fell silent. She couldn't take his mind. He wouldn't let her. She typed more on the computer, and the dishes began to glow blue. "You talk of morality, of rightful and wrongful killings, and yet you could annihilate your own planet, your own race, without a thought."

An electric blue stream came from both of the dishes and began to pull the Doctor's mind like taffy. The Doctor focused on a room. A room with no doors, no windows, no way in or out, completely lined with the most indestructible material in the universe. Compignathusmagnenimetappsism.

Lyndy banged on the keyboard frustrated. "Stop It!" she yelled. The Doctor smiled at her frustration "Problems?" he asked knowing full well what was bothering her. "Put your shields down. They are too strong for the computer." She said annoyed. "Well, that would be a rather large problem." The Doctor said grinning wider, "I'm quite a bit better at this than you are."

She spun around, flames sprouting from her eyes "Doctor, I am not a child," she said, "I have abilities that you couldn't possibly imagine." The Doctor's face didn't move, but he was nervous. "I can imagine quite a bit."

Lyndy concentrated hard on the Doctor and cut off the electricity to the rest of him. He fell limp, back to the hard table. "You bloody murderer!" she yelled at the unconscious corpse, "I will make you pay!" Lyndy then pushed the fire back into her mind, and fell to the ground. She looked up and found a black clad man in front of her.

"Miss Lyndy?" asked Ravon nervously "Are you alright?" he kneeled next to her. "Oh, I'm fine just a… headache " she said strained. Ravon took her hand and helped her to stand up perpendicularly. "Miss Lyndy, Dr. Xerxes is here to see you and Dr. Coreander." She almost tripped over her own feet as the looked at Ravon, her eyes wide "Devienne is here?!"

Rose paced around the room. There had to be some way to get out of this bloody room! She wanted to get out of her dull grey prison, grab the Doctor, and get back to running for their lives. She was worried about the Doctor, but she knew that whatever was going on he could handle it. Hopefully.

She was going crazy in this grey metal lined prison. She kicked the wall out of frustration, but much to her dismay, now her foot hurt.

She paused a moment. No, she was stopped. Something she couldn't see was keeping her from moving. She looked towards the door and saw it sliding open. It was a guard throwing the Doctor into the room and the door sliding back behind him. The stiff feeling was fleeting and left quickly as she dashed to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly. She shook him a bit "Doctor, what have they done to you?" The Doctor stirred "Rose…" he whispered as his eyes opened. Rose smiled "Hello, Doctor." He sat up slowly "What happened, Rose?" he asked her confused.

"They took you, and Lyndy was doing tele… tele… she was doing stuff with her mind." The Doctor stood up and tugged on his jacket "I believe you mean telekinesis, and yes, I have suspected Amelinda for being a telekinetic for ages." She looked at the Doctor suspiciously

"Doctor, are you feeling okay?" she asked, "Where's your Northern accent, this time?" The Doctor glanced at her and she thought she saw a nervous glint in his eyes "I'm just fine, Rose." He said calmly. "Are you sure?" she asked. " Yes, Rose, I'm fine." He said frustrated. (**STOP!**)

_He's all right, _she thought to herself. "What did they do to you?" Rose asked.

_Dorian?_ He heard in his head, _Dorian, can you hear me?_ Dorian rolled his eyes. _What is it, Amelinda? _He asked her frustrated _Dorian, Devienne is here!_ She said nervously.

Dorian looked up at the view screen as if to see Devienne standing there. _Amelinda, apprise him of the current situation, and introduce him to the Doctor. Have you begun yet? _

There was a pause. _Not yet, the Doctor is putting up walls that are reinforced in his mind, I'm having quite a bit of trouble getting past them. _Dorian sighed _Amelinda, I don't care what you have to do. Try using the Flames._

There was a long pause. _I don't think I can, Dorian, I couldn't control it by myself last time, and I can't let it get out of control. _He sighed again _Just try anything you can, dearest. _He saw Lyndy give him a half smile in his mind; _I'll do my best._

Lyndy jogged down the corridor. Devienne was there! He wasn't supposed to come yet. She turned the corner and stepped into the room Devienne was in. "Dr. Xerxes!" she said pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She looked at him. He was about thirty, dressed in a long black cloak, and a black suit, with long dark brown hair tied back and large friendly emerald eyes. She could hear the Tick Tick Tick of the pocket watch he always carried.

"Lyndy, you don't have to call me 'Dr. Xerxes' anymore." He said smiling, "We've known each other for six months." Lyndy caught her breath and smiled. "Alright, Devienne." She went to him and gave him a hug. "We weren't expecting you yet." He let her go and smiled at her "I know, I thought I would surprise you." He said, "That, and I heard you have him."

Lyndy grinned at him "Yes, we finally have the Doctor." She said, "Would you like to see him?" Devienne pointed towards the door "Lead the way." He said, "But, first, where's Dorian?" Lyndy smiled timidly "Dorian is currently unreachable, but he should come back soon." Devienne and Lyndy walked quickly to the viewing centre and finally arrived.

Lyndy walked in first "Excuse me, everyone," she said loudly, but kindly, "I would like to introduce the head scientist of this project, Dr. Devienne Xerxes." He walked in and there was a roar of applause, then they all went back to their work.

He strode quickly to the viewing glass and looked out. "That's him?" he asked Lyndy, who had followed. "Yes, that's him." She said. She looked out nervously. Dorian was pacing around the room talking to the earth girl. _Dorian, don't answer back, just listen. I'm going to modify your mind so you really think you're the Doctor, just in case of any slip-ups. Your glorious acting performance would work on the girl, but I don't know if it will work on Devienne, he is much smarter than the stupid human. Is that all right?_ She said very quickly to Dorian.

Dorian glanced up to the looking glass. She saw him nod minutely and she smiled at him. _This is going to hurt, again_ she said softly. She concentrated on Dorian and once again he fell, unconscious, to the floor.

She concentrated in his mind all things she knew of the Doctor. She had been in his mind after all, and she pushed Dorian back far into his mind and pushed her impression of the Doctor on him. _That should do_, she thought.

"What's happened to him, Lyndy?" Devienne asked worriedly. She smiled "That's been happening a lot lately." She said, "I think I may have done something by accident when I knocked him out the first time, I was doing it rather quickly. He should be alright."

Devienne stared at the lifeless body on the floor. "May I conduct one of the suggested experiments I had on the list?" he asked, eyes not moving from the cadaver on the floor.

"Of course, Devienne, which one?" she asked curiously. Devienne turned to her vehemently "The one, I believe was titled, 'Reactions'." He said. "When would you like to conduct it?" she asked. He smiled at her "Now, would be nice."

She smirked "Alright, I'll have to prepare him." She turned to the glass and concentrated on the girl. The girl suddenly stopped moving at Lyndy's command. She turned to Devienne "If you will wait here, I'll go prepare everything."

"Doctor, what's going on, something's not right about you." Rose said coolly "What regeneration are you on?" He turned to her huffily "Rose, do you mind? I'm thinking." She stopped.

All right maybe he did sound like the Doctor, except for the lack of the Northern accent. Still, there was something odd about him. She saw him glance up to the viewing glass and she looked there, too. She saw Lyndy and someone else.

She saw a man wearing a black cloak and a black suit, with brown hair pulled back and kind green eyes. He looked like a sort of kind uncle in the presence of a favourite nephew. She saw Lyndy staring at the Doctor and then he collapsed.

"Doctor!" she said dashing over to the Doctor. He had passed out again. Now Rose was sure of it, something was not right with the Doctor. Abruptly, something was stopping Rose from moving. Again. She was starting to get tired of this.

_Here she comes_, Rose thought expectantly. Just at that moment, the doors slid open and Lyndy came striding in. She indicated the Doctor to a few guards and they dragged him to the chains on the floor and put them around his wrists.

_Why not let the Doctor see this too?_ Lyndy thought to herself. She reached into the Doctor's subconscious and connected everything Dorian saw to what the Doctor saw and what the Doctor said was what Dorian said. Their minds were linked so that there was no Dorian seeing what was going on, there were simply two Doctors.

Lyndy then turned to her and Lyndy stared into Rose's unblinking eyes. Rose felt an odd sensation. She felt all her worry floating away, she felt everything just dissipate. She felt serene and calm like nothing could bother her.

Everything was fine. But, then there was something darker that was whispering quietly in her mind saying, _no, Rose, don't let her take you. Hold on. Fight her, Rose!_ That voice was slowly getting quieter and quieter until it was completely gone and the serene calm feeling returned.

Lyndy had taken hold on the girl and slowly let her free to move around as she wished but she didn't move. Because she hadn't told her to yet. Lyndy felt the fire pushing, fighting to be released but she was careful to keep it contained.

At that moment, Devienne walked in and Lyndy made Dorian conscious. He awoke and looked at Lyndy as the Doctor had. "Doctor, this is Devienne." She said, "He is the other reason you're here."

He glanced over to Rose and saw her standing there with a dazed looked on her face and saw her there, unmoving, and a shot of worry passed through him. "What have you done to her?!" he asked loudly.

Lyndy smiled, "She's just a bit more obedient than she usually is." She said calmly. "Let her go!" he yelled at her. He jumped at Lyndy but was pulled back by the chains. "Rose!" he said. Rose stood there motionless.

"Well, this is no fun," Lyndy said mock sadly, "Why not have the stupid ape at least be entertaining?" She focused on Rose and then spoke, "Act as your race, Rose."

Suddenly, Rose squatted down next to the floor and began acting like a monkey. Lyndy giggled slightly and Rose came over to her and Lyndy patted her on the head. "That's a good primate, that's a good girl." She said suppressing laughter.

The Doctor looked at her appallingly "Stop it!" he said, "Leave her alone!" Lyndy smiled nastily at him "Problems?" she said, "I'm much better at this than you are." He stared at Rose.

Lyndy artificially yawned, "I'm getting a little tired of this," she said, "How about something else?" Lyndy thought about it for a moment as the Doctor looked on in horror.

She grinned maliciously, "Alright Rose, act like _you_ are." Lyndy said concentrating hard on Rose. Rose then ran to a corner of the room and hugged her knees close to her and began to cry.

Lyndy smirked "That's what you are, Rose, a little cry baby who can't stand anyone else coming near the Doctor." She said cruelly. "What should I do now?" She considered for a moment "I know!"

Rose stood up, her face empty of expression. "Rose, you are just a child." Rose then fell to the floor and was kicking and screaming like a three year old.

Then, Rose suddenly stopped, as Lyndy lifted her hand, and Rose began to run herself into walls and the Doctor could hear the sickening crack of bone breaking.

"Or I could just have her kill herself." Lyndy said heartlessly. The Doctor ran toward Rose as far as the chains would allow him, until he felt the soft trickle of blood down his wrists. "STOP IT!" he said fiercely. Deep in Rose's green-brown eyes, and saw her begging for help profoundly in her mind.

The Doctor couldn't stand to see Rose tormented like this. She was his companion. He looked down at the floor, defeated. Suddenly, he looked up and barely audible said, "Your no better than the Daleks."

Lyndy turned to him. "What?" she said silently. The Doctor looked into her fire-filled eyes "You're no better than the Daleks." She stared at the Doctor. She stared at the Doctor, the rage pulsing through her. She looked deep into his mind with all the power and fire she could muster and brought to his eyes, a sight he had wished he could forget. Through his eyes, Lyndy saw a large, beautiful, green and lilac planet from afar in a viewing room and saw the entire planet explode in a cataclysmic blast that

Her eyes softened to a dead grey and she dropped her hand with a thump to her side and Rose fell to the floor, sobbing. She stared into the Doctor's stormy eyes and found honesty. She then turned to Devienne, tripped over her own feet, and ran out of the room. Devienne ran out after her and two guards let the Doctor go and one of the guards quickly followed Devienne.

He dashed to Rose. "Rose?" he asked. She was a mess. She looked as she did… in his dream. She was covered in blood and massive bruises on her head and her nose was bleeding profusely. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

The Doctor picked her up and sat down in a corner and laid Rose's head against his shoulder. He could see by the way they were moving, her left arm and her right leg were broken.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." She said between sobs. The Doctor could feel the pooling blood and tears on his forest green jumper and his hearts nearly broke. The Doctor rocked her gently "Sh, I know, Sh," he said quietly. "I couldn't stop her she took control of my mind and…" she managed to say through sobs. "It'll be alright, Rose." He said, "She won't do it again." _She'll never do that to you again, if I have to stretch my mind twenty kilometres, she will never do that to you again, Rose._ He said to himself.

Was he right? Was she no better than the Daleks? Lyndy looked up at the ceiling of her dark beautiful black, red, and gold room, tear stains down her cheeks. Was he right?

She had merely lost control of the fire. She had felt the fire slowly trickling through her. The flames finally consuming her and she nearly killed the girl. She was taking her anger out on the girl. That was it.

She wasn't going to kill her; she would have gained control of the fire before that had happened. The girl, Rose, was innocent and did not deserve what she had done to her.

She was not like the Daleks. She would never kill someone who didn't deserve it. The Doctor deserved it. He killed them all. He even killed his own family. She was disgusted at the thought.

Lyndy heard the door to her room swing open. She stood up and wiped her face "Devienne," she said, "I'm sorry about what happened, I just got a little out of control."

Devienne looked at her concerned " Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She turned her back on him "I'll be fine." She said weakly. "If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem like you've gotten any better at all." He said carefully.

She looked to the floor. He was right, her fire was only getting stronger and stronger and she knew that one day she'd lose control. But that day was not today. She had complete control of it. She wouldn't lose it again.

She spun around and smiled at Devienne. "I'm fine, do you wish to attempt it again?" she asked. Suddenly, she spotted someone standing behind Devienne. It was Ravon with a worried look on his face. Lyndy smiled, "I'm fine, Ravon." Devienne looked at her, ignoring Ravon, "Are you alright to continue?" he asked.

Lyndy smiled regularly "I'm fine. I won't lose control again." Devienne paused for a moment and stared at her. He nodded "Alright." He said reluctantly. Devienne turned to see Ravon behind him, "What are you doing here?" he asked questionably. Ravon straightened his posture "I was simply worried about Miss Lyndy, Doctor Xerxes." He said restrictedly. Devienne glared at him "Well, she's obviously alright, now go back to your post!" Devienne said forcefully. Ravon looked at him nervously, as if he was afraid to move. Lyndy glowered at Devienne "Devienne!" she passed him and looked at Ravon with kind eyes, grabbing his shoulders "It's alright, Ravon. I'm fine. But, would you come back with me to the room?" she asked nicely "I generally need assistance, and you're my most reliable guard." Ravon smiled a bit, unnoticeable to Devienne "Yes, Miss Lyndy." He said

Lyndy strode back to the room calmly with Ravon at her side. She wasn't going to let it take her again. They arrived to the door and Lyndy focused on both the Doctor and Rose and they walked in.

She saw them sitting in the corner, completely frozen, but the Doctor's eyes glaring at her. "Hello Doctor." She said cheerfully "Are you ready to start again?"

She turned around and saw Ravon following her in. Ravon walked past her with an expressionless look on his face to connect the Doctor and the chains together. She beamed at him and Ravon smirked a little at her.

Ravon successfully did his task and began to walk out, when Lyndy grabbed his arm "Thank you, Ravon." She said softly smiling sweetly. He smiled minutely at her. "Anytime, Miss Lyndy." He said.

She released the Doctor and he was thrown into a rage. "Don't take her." He said, "You won't." She smiled at him "Oh, I can't, can I?" she said. She stared at Rose and concentrated. She felt herself serenely flying into the girl's mind, until she felt herself seem to slam into a hard wall.

It was repelling her and forcing her to read her own mind, until she cut it off. She felt herself almost fall until someone grabbed her. "Oh, my head…" she muttered. "Miss Lyndy? Are you alright?" she heard Ravon ask. "I'll be fine." And then she passed out.

Ravon turned to the Doctor "What did you do to Miss Lyndy?" he asked viciously. "I told her she wasn't going to take her, and she should have listened." He said calmly.

Lyndy began to stir "Alright, Doctor, so I won't get to her mind." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Lyndy abruptly got up and ran out the door. "Lyndy?!" she heard Devienne call out after her.

She ran to the computer room as fast as her legs could carry her. She turned the corner swiftly and saw the actual Doctor still lying in the table she left him on. She spotted that his wrists were bleeding, as they had been on Dorian's, which told her she had correctly connected their minds.

She ran over to the computer and typed in the codes and the dishes began to glow blue and send streams into the Doctor's head. "But, I can get in to yours." She said grinning triumphantly.

They'd trapped him in his own head. He couldn't remember things that he could always remember. He couldn't remember Susan.

He couldn't remember how long his scarf was! They were rapidly stealing everything he had ever known. They hadn't gotten to the instructions to how to drive the TARDIS he was hiding that as best he could but he knew it would never last. If only he could… At least he could try.

"Lyndy does seem to be acting rather oddly, doesn't she?" Devienne said to no one in particular. Ravon nodded "She has been acting strangely as of late, Dr. Xerxes," Ravon said stiffly.

Suddenly, the Doctor seemed to shudder "Rose…!" he said quietly and then he fell unconscious. Rose crawled off of his lap as best she could, and turned. Rose heard the door slam behind her "Doctor?" she said quietly.

The Doctor's head snapped up. He looked at her "what…?" he began quietly and then he stopped and seemed rather distant. "Doctor?" she asked.

She leaned her left shoulder against the stone wall and set her right hand against the right side of his chest. She stopped for a moment. She snapped back her hand and struggled her way across the room as the Doctor came from his daze, grinning.

He looked up at Rose "What's the matter, Rose?" he asked cheerfully. She stared at him "Who are you?!" she demanded of him. The Doctor looked at her perplexed "What do you mean, I'm the Doctor, remember?" he said.

She shook her head "You are not the Doctor." She said, "Who are you!?" He stood up and walked closer to her and Rose backed away as best she could.

He stopped and put his hands up in surrender and smiled "How do you figure that?" he asked cheerfully.

Rose's eyes didn't leave him for a moment "You want to know how I know?" she asked, "YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE HEART!"

Dorian looked down in defeat. "Well, well, well, you're a bit smarter than we figured." He said.

He, in front of Rose, went back to his original form. "We didn't presume you would figure it out." She looked at him in disgust "What have you done with the real Doctor?" she asked.

Dorian smiled evilly, "Oh, nothing. Yet," He said, "I'm so very sorry, I must go speak to Devienne." And Dorian ran out the door. _Now what am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. She was so…tired.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept in, what felt like, days. She laid her head down on the hard floor, and almost instantly fell asleep.

It was beautiful. It was a lovely forest next to a field of delightful flowers. It was perfect. She knelt down to smell a fully opened red rose.

_How ironic_, she thought to herself. She smiled at the beautiful colours around her. She felt something moving next to her foot and jumped. She looked down and laughed.

It was a rabbit. She put her hand over her heart, "Alright," she said, "I have been with the Doctor for too long. I half expected for you to be a… I don't know, the Bugbeast of Traan or something."

She decided to stroll through the green forest. At first the forest was green and wonderful with animals and birds all around. Then abruptly the whole thing changed.

Suddenly, the forest was marshy and dark. She heard wolves howling around her and the crackle of leaves. She spun around. "Who's there?" she said quickly. She started to run.

_Rose,_ she thought, _you've dealt with scarier things than this._ She stopped to get her breath. She heard another crackle behind her. She turned around slowly and looked behind her. She screamed.

It was a giant spider about a metre away from her face. She stared glued to the spot. She saw the spider's fangs dripping and oozing with poisonous venom in a giant spider web. She heard a familiar scream in front of her.

She spotted a dark figure crouching, hiding, and leaning against a tree. She ran to the dark figure. She put a hand on the figures back, "Are you alright?" she asked rapidly as the giant spider began to follow her.

The figure looked up, "Rose?" The Doctor asked quietly, "This is probably the worse time to tell you this but, I'm deathly afraid of spiders." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Run!" she said grinning widely. They ran, but it seemed like they were going nowhere. The spider came closer and closer behind them. Their surroundings seemed to crumble around them.

The whole dream seemed to crumble and she seemed to be in a white nothingness. There was nothing. It was a never-ending void. Her voice seemed to disappear with the surrounding

"Doctor?" she said rusty. She saw a dark spot in the distance and ran towards it. "Doctor?" she asked nervously. As she came closer, she saw the figure jump. She came closer to recognise it as the Doctor. "Doctor?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her disbelievingly "Rose?" he asked mutely. She kneeled next to him and nodded, "What's the matter, Doctor?" she asked sympathetically. Suddenly, he sprung up and backed away. "Wait, how do I know your Rose? I do I know if your not just Lyndy again?" he asked demandingly. Rose looked at him calmly, "Doctor, its alright

For a few moments the Doctor began to pace the room, whispering to himself. Rose thought for a minute "Wait, this is a dream, isn't it?" she said to herself, "So your not real, right?" He turned to her, and a sort of tremor went through the Doctor.

"Rose, this is really happening," he began he looked jumpily around, "Your in my head." Rose looked at him, open mouthed, "What? You're a… you're a…" she said. "Yeah, sort of, and you can shout at me later, but I need your help." He said rapidly,

"They're driving me mad. Literally. They are taking my mind, and putting it in a computer. I can't remember my first seven regenerations." Suddenly, the Doctor began pacing the room again. "How?" she asked, abruptly. "I don't really know, well, think I thought I knew but it hard to think about what I thought since they're stealing my thoughts." He said confusingly.

Rose looked at the Doctor cluelessly, "What?" she asked, "your not making sense." The Doctor shook himself, seeming to clear his thoughts, "Sorry, It's hard to keep my mind straight now." He said, "In simpler words, I can't remember." Rose stared at the Doctor "What can I do?" she asked disbelievingly. The Doctor winced in pain, "Careful, Rose, and watch out. And don't wake up." He said strained.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the figure that was the Doctor changed into this little crockery old man, with long white hair and stern but kind eyes. "Hello, Rose." The man said. "Who are you?" Rose asked inquisitively. "I am the first generation of the Doctor, young lady, I asked you about Susan."

Rose nodded "So this is what he, I mean, you, looked like in the first place." The man looked at her pompously, "I certainly am." Rose looked at him, concerned, "Alright, can you tell me what they are doing to my Doctor's mind?" she asked politely.

"Perhaps, with our help?" Rose looked to the direction of the voice, and saw, in order: a short man with a massive jacket that seemed to swallow him and a 60s Beatles haircut, a man wearing a flamboyant costume and a mane of white hair, a man that looked like he had just come from a cricket match, a man with long reddish hair and a Victorian suit, and a young man with brownish hair and a pinstripe suit.

"Hello, Rose," the short one said extending an arm, and standing next to the first Doctor, "I'm the second regeneration of the Doctor." Rose shook the man's hand, bewildered, "and you would be…?" the second Doctor grinned and said, "The one most of them," he pointed to the men behind him, "call 'the little fellow.'" Rose nodded, "Ah, and you would be…?"

The second Doctor ran in front of the flamboyantly dressed man and smiled, "He's the…" The man behind the little fellow pushed him out of the way and extended an arm, "I'm the third Doctor." He said, "Sarah Jane was a companion of mine, at one point." The second Doctor looked up at the third and said, "Fancy Pants." The third simply smiled and said, "Scarecrow." And stepped politely out of the way, allowing the man from the cricket match to step up. "Hello." He said smiling, "I'm the fifth. I travelled for a short time." Rose smiled, "Nice to meet you." _You're kind of cute_, she thought to herself as the man in the Victorian suit strode politely to her.

The Victorian suited man bowed minutely, and said, "I am the eighth regeneration of the Doctor." He paused a moment, and smiled at Rose's clueless look and said, "I am the Doctor accredited with the destruction of all Daleks." Rose nodded solemnly, "I'm… sorry." The eighth Doctor smirked, "It's quite alright."

She looked to the last one with the spiky brown hair and pinstripe suit. He smiled, "I'm the… seventh, Doctor." He said. The second Doctor looked at him with a furrowed brow, "But, you're the Te…" the first Doctor and third Doctors, suddenly, elbowed him in the ribs, still looking at Rose.

The second Doctor, then, corrected himself, clutching his ribs "Yes, I was mistaken, you are definitely the seventh Doctor." Rose looked at all six of them and sighed, "Alright, what is going on with the Doctor." The all looked at her strangely.

"My Doctor." She corrected herself. "It appears to us that, Miss Coreander and her fiancé Dorian are attempting to take over time and space using the TARDIS," the second Doctor began.

"And to do that she is pulling all the information out of our current regeneration's mind…" chimed the eighth Doctor.

"And stuffing it in an oversized computer, so our very remaining existence is nothing more than a less complex Cyberman." Finished the fifth Doctor grimacing.

"Did that happen to him? I thought it happened to me. Oh, it must of been that odd day on Ceruleanaramine. Heh, it was so weird, me and…" the seventh Doctor began.

"That's enough, young man!" said the first Doctor. "Well, technically, I'm older than you,…" said the seventh Doctor. "Yes but, I was older when I regenerated, and you haven't!" said the first Doctor, "And this is not the time." The third Doctor nodded, "Quite right."

Rose looked at them all puzzled, "But, if he is rapidly loosing his memory, then why are you still here?" The second Doctor smiled, "You are currently infinitely deep in your Doctor subconscious, which is where his old generations reside. We will always be here."

He said. Rose looked at them, "Do you know how much he remembers?" she asked quickly. The fifth Doctor seemed to look past Rose, "At the current moment, the furthest in the past he remembers is… seeing Charles Dickens." He said. Rose looked at all of them worriedly, "That was a few months ago!" she said.

"Rose, help me!" said a voice behind her. She spun around and saw the Doctor, her Doctor, but he wasn't defined. It was sort of like seeing a ghost, you could see straight though him. He was doubled over in pain; he looked as if he would fall unconscious any moment. "Doctor!" she ran to him and tried to hug him, but she passed right through him. "Doctor? What can I do?" she asked him painfully.

The Doctor looked up at her and said, "I don't know." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rose spun around and strode towards the Doctors. "What happened?" she asked them demandingly. "It appears that his mind, except our part, has now been loaded into the computer." Said the third Doctor.

"What do I do?" Rose asked, "What can I do?" The Doctor's looked at her kindly, "Do anything you can to save the Doctor." The all said. Rose looked at them worriedly "How do I get out of here?" she asked hastily. "Run at the wall, Rose" said the second and third Doctors with a special look in their profound eyes.

Rose turned around and ran straight at the wall and phased out of the Doctors sight. "That girl reminds me so of Susan. So amiable." Said the First Doctor. "Zoë, that's who she reminds me of, smart." Said the second "And I of Sarah, hard-working" entered the Third. "Determination like Tegan." Said the Fifth. The Eighth stared into space, "And I of Elisabeth, she reminds me so of Elisabeth, kind but craving adventure."

The Seventh Doctor stared at the spot she ran towards and muttered to himself as the other Doctors turned and dissolved to nothing, "She is, and more. Enjoy him while you have him, Rose, It will hurt when he's gone. He won't be there for long. I know, but," He said looking with sad eyes, "Hold on, Rose."

Rose awoke with a start. She sat up bolt upright. "Doctor!" she yelled. She looked around her. She was still in the grey room, and


End file.
